A customer service team may implement an issue tracking system to facilitate the reporting, management, and resolution of various issues. Implementing an issue tracking system may include generating and updating support tickets to identify the issues and their statuses. An issue tracking system may also include a knowledgebase to assist service team members in solving the issues.